Let a woman in your life 6 - Ragan's return
by Glenandme
Summary: Ragan Miller returns to Virginia City bringing trouble for one of Adam's children.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You don't know them Marvin, they all hate me here."

Ragan shook her head as if to dispel those very thoughts.

"Now come on," Marvin put down the box he was carrying and wrapped her in a fond embrace.

"That ain't true, now who wouldn't love you. Look, if anyone gives you trouble in this town they'll have me to deal with."

"You do love me don't you Marvin?" She asked giving that rosy lipped pout that drove him wild.

"You know I do sugar. You know I would never have brought you back here if you hadn't inherited your fathers house, we couldn't pass that up. That no good sister of yours at least did that much right."

"Please Marvin, don't speak of Emilia like that."

"I'm sorry, it just makes me so darn mad the way she treated you, her own flesh and blood, I just can't fathom it."

"Let's not talk about it any more Marvin, we've got a lot of work to do before tomorrow." Ragan told him, starting to feel uncomfortable with the trend of this conversation.

~o~

Janet Cartwright Nash stood impatiently waiting for her friend Pippa. Beside her standing patiently was the fawn coloured pony Adam had given her for her fifteenth birthday. Janet was feeling really proud. She wore a long riding skirt and this year she was allowed to wear her honey blond hair up in a single ribbon much like her stepmother Samantha. She sincerely hoped Roy Peters would notice. Janet smiled to herself at that thought. Gone were the tight braids and prim, closed up face. Janet had been with the Cartwright's six years now and good food and a happy life had softened her features rendering her extremely pretty.

~o~

Pippa finally came into view, ambling along as if there was all the time in the world.

"Will you come on for God sakes," she yelled out to her.

Janet hadn't seen the buggy emerge from her drive until it was too late.

Samantha frowned down at her disapprovingly.

"Janet, what a noise to make." She chastised "And using the Lords name in vein too, for shame."

"Sorry mama." She mumbled.

Janet lowered her head in respectful shame. But as the buggy passed through the arch she caught the teasing gleam in her fathers eye.

"It's not good enough Janet," Adam told her as he pulled the team out into the dirt track. They both knew he said far worse out in the barn.

"You get in trouble?" Pippa asked as she pulled up, her pony looking tired already.

"Yes I did, and it wouldn't have happened if you had hurried up."

Janet was very much the dominant person in their friendship.

"Sorry," Pippa frowned. Her round face suddenly broke into a smile. "Here, you want a lime?"

She fished a paper bag from the pocket of her apron.

"No thanks, how can you eat those things this hour of the morning," Janet asked, wincing at the idea.

"We're going to school aren't we?" Pippa shook her head.

"I need something to sweeten my mood."

Janet grinned as she mounted her pony.

"Come on, we'll be late, and we don't have Scary Mary anymore, who knows who we will have this year."

Pippa grimaced. "How could your uncle Hoss marry Scary Mary, he must have nightmares every night lying beside her."

"She's actually ok when she's not being a teacher, she's nice in fact. Anyway never mind that, Pippa! which of the boys would you like to send you a love note."

"The boy's don't send me any love notes."

"Oh for God sakes, they're not sending me love notes either but if..."

"If...hmm let me think."

~o~

The two girls invented love affairs and secret rendezvous and intrigue until Virginia City finally came into view.

Both Janet and Pippa walked slowly into the classroom gazing at the beautiful young woman standing at the front desk. She wore a plain grey dress but her neatly pinned hair was a golden blond and her bow lips were rosy and full. She didn't look like any teacher they had ever seen before.

"Girls, take your places," she told them sounding a tad uncertain.

"Yes ma'am," they chimed as they scrambled for seats at the very back.

She stood with her hands clasped gazing at the expectant faces in front of her.

"Girls, my name is Mrs Ragan Blunt. You may call me Mrs Blunt. Now will you each stand in turn and tell me your names."

Pippa was first to oblige and Mrs Blunt nodded with a curt smile and told her she could sit. Janet stood then. As Janet rattled off her name Mrs Blunt's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Janet Cartwright... You don't look like any of them. Who is your father." She asked directly.

Janet's face coloured. "Adam is my father but I was adopted when I was nine." She mumbled.

"Speak up," Mrs Blunt told her.

"Adam Cartwright is my father, he adopted me when I was nine."

Mrs Blunt smiled.

"That didn't answer my question though did it, who is your father." She asked.

"Desmond Nash," Janet answered, her hands beginning to fidget in front of her.

"And where is he?" She asked.

"He died,"

"Oh I'm sorry, you're an orphan then are you?" Mrs Blunt went on.

The other girls were staring back at Janet and her face was colouring even more.

"My mother is in Europe."

"Oh my," Mrs Blunt put a hand to her chest. "Is she alone in Europe?"

"No..." Janet answered.

Mrs Blunt waited.

"She has a new friend," Janet went on, cutting through the extended silence.

"I see," Mrs Blunt smiled primly. "Well it was very nice of Adam and his wife to take you in. I'm sure you are ever thankful."

"Yes ma'am," Janet choked out feeling tears sting the back of her eyes. "Very thankful."

Mrs Blunt finally moved on to the next child. Janet didn't hear anyone else's testimony as mortification closed in around her.

~o~

At recess all talk turned to their merry, pretty young teacher and what a pleasant change she was from the last one. Pippa was relieved that they were not having Miss Marshal the dragon this year and others nodded their agreement. Janet was somewhat silent on the matter. She made up her mind to be more careful in future and just tell people that the Cartwright's were her family and leave it at that. Her real father owed half of Virginia city money before he died and as for her mother...Janet left her sandwich untouched and went to sit by herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marvin Blunt sat gazing into the fire, his dark eyes serious and brooding.

He jumped slightly as his new wife entered the hall.

"Darling, how did it go?" He asked getting up to join her.

"Hay, you're freezing, come over to the fire."

He led her over to the cozy glow of the fireplace rubbing her thin arms up and down to warm her.

"It was good," she smiled stiffly.

"I only have to teach girls, the boys have their own master."

"Well that's just wonderful. I knew you'd be swell, what's in that teaching lark anyway. Anyone can do it."

Her smile faded a little.

"How was the bank?" She asked.

"It's small, a lot smaller than San Francisco but better, much better. This is a fresh start for us Ragan. No more talk, no more stories."

"Must you bring that up Marvin. I explained it to you. I didn't do any of that. Girls were just jealous of me. They spread stories."

"I know that pumpkin, I was just sayin that's all behind us now. You with your new teaching job, me at the bank, things are going good."

~o~

Ragan was doubtful but as the week went on things did start to settle down for her. She learnt to ignore the looks she often got from other ladies in Virginia City. Some of them were friends of Emilia and heard of the infamous Ragan Miller and how she had coveted her sisters husband. Yes she had learnt to ignore their looks, she had plenty of practice in San Francisco with all that had happened there but what surprised Ragan was how she took to teaching. Not so much the English and History lessons but the other lessons. She found that young girls are less judgmental and more prone to seeing her side of things. She could teach them lessons far more valuable than Arithmetic, and she did.

Even Janet was warming to the new teacher. She was funny. She told Pippa that if she ate any more candy she'd best join a convent because men don't tend to marry wives who are bigger than they are. Everyone laughed. Pippa's face coloured as she put away her candy. But the teacher was right, Pippa eats too much candy. The teacher said they should all try to eat less. Men like women who are slender and petit. Janet puzzled over that. She was a strong, sturdy girl and wondered how she would ever be petit like Mrs Blunt. But Mrs Blunt said that if you wanted anything badly enough...

~o~

There was someone nominated every day to stay back and clean the black board and empty the flower vases and generally get the classroom back to rights. Nobody liked having to stay back but everyone had to take their turn. In Mrs Blunt's class every girl stayed back, and all on a voluntary basis. They listened eagerly as Mrs Blunt spoke of her exploits in San Francisco, the fashions, the parties, the men.

"Trust me girls," she told them as they worked "men are only out for one thing and it's a damn good job because as it turns out they are only good for one thing."

Janet laughed with her new friends Kate and Jane, thoroughly enjoying this risqué conversation. All the girls relished this scandalous talk and all decided their new teacher was the best thing that ever happened to this school.

Pippa put up her hand.

"Mrs Blunt, it's after five. I have to go home."

"Yes off you go Pippa, did you board your pony at the Livery stable like I asked."

Pippa's face coloured slightly.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, well that will be a good brisk walk for you Pippa. Remember, get down from your pony a mile from your home and walk the rest of the way."

"I will ma'am." Pippa said in a choked whisper. She left the classroom, her face burning with shame as some of the older girls tittered.

Janet felt bad for her friend and vowed that she would help Pippa lose some weight, after all she could sure lose a few pounds herself, she thought frowning down at her own figure.

Mrs Blunt saw that frown.

"Janet?"

"Nothing ma'am. I just wished I was like you and had those men in San Francisco looking at me. You're so lucky."

Some of the older girls smiled fondly and patted her on the shoulder.

Ragan reached out her hand and Janet went to her.

"One day when you lose your little girl look you'll be pretty too and have all the men you want chasing you," she smiled.

"Here, this might help."

Ragan reached into her carpet bag an pulled out a little pouch.

"What you need is some rouge on those pale lips, and perhaps a little blush."

~o~

Janet had such a lovely time with Mrs Blunt and her new friends she hadn't noticed the time flying in. It was near dark by the time she rode into the yard.

There was no mistaking she had worried her family, her father was standing on the porch.

"What happened," Adam asked, giving her a chance to explain.

"I was with my friends, I just lost track of time." She told him feebly.

"Don't bother with the pony, go into your mother." He barked coldly.

She went in hardly daring to meet his gaze.

Sam went to her as she stood inside the door.

"Where were you?"

"I was with my friends."

Sam took her by the shoulders and shook her slightly.

"How could you," she said with tears in her eyes. "How could you."

"You know that girl was found last month, you know what state they found her in, you know they never caught the man who did it. I felt sure you were his next victim. I had you lying in the dark all bruised."

Adam took Janet from Sam's grasp.

"Sam, she's alright. Go finish your supper. It's getting cold," he told her calmly.

She nodded reluctantly and headed back to the table suppressing a shudder as she went.

Adam then turned to Ronald, who was sitting at the table finishing his milk.

"Ron, will you go see to Janet's pony please."

"Yes Sir," Ron got up and headed out through the kitchen.

Adam then turned back to Janet.

Her head was down, her eyes fixed on his boots.

"Look at me," he told her.

She didn't comply immediately and Adam put his hand to her chin and tipped her head upwards.

"You're like a saloon girl, where did you get that makeup."

"My friends," she shrieked "leave me alone."

She pulled from his grasp tears starting to run black mascara rivers down her cheeks.

"Go to your room," he roared, pointing to the stairs. "There's no supper for you tonight. And wash that paint off your face."

She ran up to her room and threw herself on the bed, her fathers anger still ringing in her ears. Her parents had never physically punished her, they didn't need to. She so hated incurring Adam's wrath, being the focus of his harsh words.

She lay on the bed sobbing out her perceived heartbreak, thinking her parents had to be the meanest in the world. But at the same time she knew their pain and kicked herself for not realising it was getting so late.

As her sobbing quieted she realised there was a silver lining to all this, she didn't have to eat supper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They all looked up as Janet came to stand at the foot if the table.

"Sorry!" She said.

Adam beckoned her to come stand next to him. All the anger of the night before was now in the past but he had to make the point.

"The person you need to apologise to is your mother." He told her. "She was very worried."

"Sorry Mama," Janet said, her downcast eyes turning briefly in her direction.

"Now Janet, you know the rule. You don't stay in town after dark."

"Yes sir," she mumbled.

"So why did you break the rule."

"We were having such a good time at school with Mrs Blunt we forgot the time Sir."

Both Adam and Sam were thawed slightly at the idea that she was enjoying her lessons with the new teacher so much.

"Who painted your face though," Adam suddenly asked.

"One of the girls," she lied.

Sam intervened on that point. "Janet, only certain girls wear that much makeup. It's not proper to paint your face up like that."

"When I met your mother, she wasn't wearing any makeup." Adam told her.

Sam swatted him hard, stifling a grin.

"Pa," Janet stared at him incredulously.

"When you met mamma she was pretending to be a ranch hand to earn money. She was dressed as a boy." She grinned.

"I was very young," Sam said, twiddling with her hair in embarrassment.

Unfortunately Janet knew that story. She had heard it spoken by little Joe one Christmas when he had a little too much of Ben's rum punch.

"Well ok she was a ranch hand yes but she wasn't wearing any makeup and she was very beautiful."

"Adam, I think whatever point you were trying to make got lost in the telling." Sam told him, reaching out a hand to stroke his dark hair.

"May I get ready for school now?" Janet asked.

"Breakfast." Adam pointed to the bacon and eggs in the middle of the table.

"I'm not very hungry, I'd better get moving." Janet told them.

"But you didn't have anything last night Jan," Sam reminded her.

"I know but I've got money. I'll get a sausage roll and milk in town before school starts."

"Well ok, but I want you back here on time tonight young lady." Sam warned her.

"Yes ma'am," Janet grinned as she scrambled to get her books.

~o~

Adam and Sam were pleased that Janet understood and was sorry for worrying them, they found that they had a very dutiful hard working girl for the next few weeks. She was up early, cooked breakfast for the family, put her dirty dishes in the sink before heading out to do her chores. And all this before school every morning. Adam and Sam came down every morning to a cooked breakfast and a daughter working away in the yard.

Adam stood at the table, his eyes narrowed as he watched her through the kitchen door vigorously brushing down her pony.

"What's this about?" He muttered to himself.

"Who cares," Ronald grinned. His big sister had cooked pancakes and bacon, that put her squarely on the nine year olds list of favourite people.

"Oh Adam, leave her. She cooked breakfast," Sam smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he sat down and put his napkin on his lap.

Janet worked away vigorously brushing out the barn. She was now doing some of Ronald's chores along with her own. She worked so fast she found that she had gotten through her own chores quickly so she started in on Ronald's. As she guessed he hadn't told their parents but he thanked her continuously often giving her gum drops. She threw them away.

It was so worth it, everyone at school noticed her weight loss and said how beautiful she looked. Mrs Blunt smiled and said that Janet was definitely winning the weight loss competition and declared that she surely would be the first to marry. For once Janet didn't feel awkward and ugly. She had new found confidence and knew she had her new friend Mrs Blunt to thank for that. She was bowled over in gratitude when Mrs Blunt presented her with a gift. It was a beautiful shimmering lilac dress worn off the shoulders with frills and netting flattering the chest line.

"What's this for Mrs Blunt?" She smiled up at her.

Reagan smiled stiffly.

"Just a little thank you for making me feel so welcome here. I thought you could wear it at your grandpa's birthday party on Saturday."

Janet put the dress up to her and smiled down at herself. Then without speaking she hugged Mrs Blunt.

~o~

Come Friday morning Janet was feeling pleased with herself. As she swept the barn she imagined the looks of envy on her friends faces as she wore the dress, the beautiful lilac dress that made her so grown up looking. She had tried it on last night. It was so daring and so beautiful. Her parent would have a fit but it would be too late, everyone would have seen her in it. She had swept the barn good and proper propelled by her imaginings. Now she straightened up and sighed happily. The smile slowly faded from her pale features as spots came to her eyes and her head began to swim.

"I must just sit down for a moment." She staggered across the barn towards the hay bails stacked in the corner.

~o~

She gazed at the tanned yellow in front of her in bewilderment. She couldn't fathom where she was, only that she felt quite nauseous. It took her a moment to realise she was in her fathers arms as he was rushing towards the house.

"Sam," Adam called as he entered the house. "Sam."

She came rushing from the kitchen.

"I found her passed out in the barn," Adam told her. Janet could feel his chest rising and falling as he was out of breath.

"Oh lord, bring her up to her bedroom Adam."

Adam carried Janet upstairs ignoring her protests that she was alright now and could walk herself. They sat her on the bed taking her shoes off. Ronald stood at the door. Her usually teasing little brother looked worried as he'd seen the commotion from his bedroom window.

"Ronald, go downstairs and fetch a jug of water and a glass." Sam told him.

"Yes ma'am," Ron nodded and he was gone.

Sam felt her forehead for signs of fever.

"Janet, do you have your monthly flow at the moment," she asked her.

"Mama!" Janet's eyes were wide, she couldn't believe her mother would ask that question in front of her father.

"I'll go" Adam nodded.

Once he was out of the room Sam asked again.

"No mama, I haven't had it this month yet."

"You should stay in bed today I think, we'll get you into your night clothes sweetheart," Sam told her gently.

A stark look of panic crossed Janet's features.

"I can do it myself mama," She assured her mother.

"No sweetheart I think it's best that I help you."

Before Janet could stop her Sam removed her thick woollen jacket and pulled her dress off over her head. Sam went to fetch her nightgown but froze, putting her hand to her face. Janet knew why and looked down unable to met her mothers shocked gaze. Janet was just wearing a chamise and Sam could see bones jutting out from under her pale skin.

"Adam, Adam." Sam called.

"Mamma!"

Adam rushed in as Janet grabbed her dress to cover herself. Sam sat on the bed and pulled the dress down enough so that he could see the jutting bones defining her shoulder blades.

Adam sighed heavily, one hand rubbing his forehead.

"How long has this been going on," he asked.

"What?" Janet asked weakly,

"Don't WHAT me, how long have you been missing meals."

"I don't miss meals, I had breakfast this morning, you can see my plate is in the sink." She told them.

"You manage to clean up the whole yard, doing your brothers work as well as your own and look after the horses but you somehow neglect to wash your plate and put it away." Adam asked her.

"I'll clean it now."

"That's not the point." Adam said, raising his voice.

"You were fooling us into thinking you were having breakfast every day."

"I wasn't, I had scrambled eggs this morning."

"How did they taste." Adam asked her.

"They were fine," she frowned uncertainly.

"They were fine," he nodded "Scrambled eggs made with sour milk."

She looked up at him.

"I had to throw the scrambled eggs you made for us away. They were inedible, now I'll ask again, how long has this been going on?"

Janet's lower lip began to quiver and she covered her face with her dress.

Sam intervened. "Adam, why don't you drive Ronnie to school. Me and Janet will have a talk."

Adam nodded with a deep sigh. He reached over and patted her head wishing he could say the right things. He didn't want to leave her crying like this but felt he wasn't handling it too well and perhaps Sam could do better.

~o~

Janet was very careful in what she said. The game was up for her but ratting out her friends and her teacher would alienate her from everyone.

"I just wanted to be beautiful," she told Sam.

"But you are beautiful Janet, you're growing into a beautiful young woman."

Janet only half heard what Sam was saying. None of it was penetrating the wall of insecurity built up around her. Sam did her best and Janet was grateful that she was at least speaking nice to her and not yelling but Sam didn't know how important it was to look your best. Mrs Blunt knew.

Janet promised she would eat, starting with a hearty meal of bacon, eggs and home made bread. She was confined to bed for the day. She knew the game was up and she'd best eat and do what they say. They would be watching her like a hawk from now on. But also, it scared Janet a little when she lost consciousness in the barn. She didn't want that to happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Janet could hear the lively music and chatter from her bedroom. She had seen Roy Peters parents pull up in their carriage. He was in the back seat wearing a grey wool suit and a silk neck tie. He looked very dashing, like a real man. He walked so straight and tall as he entered the house.

Feeling excited she sat down at her dressing table and put on her pearl earrings. She had pinned her hair up letting a single curl fall to her neckline at each side. She wasn't going to dare to use the blush Mrs Blunt had given her but then her face was so pale. A little wouldn't hurt. The blush gave some much needed colour to her cheeks but now her lips looked almost translucent. Just a little bit of rouge to the lips.

~o~

In a room full of people Adam could only look on as his daughter danced one dance after another with every man in the room. The muscles in his jaw worked as he watched one man cut in on another eager to dance with this painted doll.

"Adam, don't make a scene at your fathers birthday party. We'll talk to her later," Sam told him quietly.

Adam gave a barely perceptible nod. One man flicked at the ribbon in her hair as she danced past him smiling. Adam's fists clenched.

"Adam, little Joe has just arrived, he needs a drink, ADAM."

He tore his eyes from his daughter to look down at his wife.

"Please Adam, go see to Joe."

Luckily Ben was over the other side of the room sharing old stories with Roy and Paul Martin. He was thoroughly enjoying his birthday party and was oblivious to any rising tension. His face lit up when he saw his youngest come to join them. Adam pushed a glass of punch into Joes hand whether he wanted it or not. His eyes then went back to the dance floor. His dark eyes followed her as she left the dance floor to take a breath.

~o~

Janet was so caught up with all the attention she barely noticed her parents. Mrs Blunt was right, being pretty was all about the right clothes. Every man in the place wanted to dance with her. This was a great party, she even managed to grab a glass or two of punch when no one was looking. She hid it in a corner behind some ranch hands who were talking beside the fire place. As she reached over to take the glass up one of the ranch hands turned around.

"Well hello there little lady, is this what you were looking for?" He handed her the glass.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You're lookin mighty pretty, if your old man weren't standin right over there I might just have to..."

"Excuse me." Roy Peters interrupted.

Janet turned to him.

"Would you like to take some air." He asked.

She beamed all over her face.

"Thank you. I'd love to." She took Roy's arm.

"Here sonny, if I weren't so drunk, I'd take exception to that."

"Knock it off Jed, let the kids go." An old, bristled rancher waved at him.

~o~

Outside a rush of cool air bathed her flushed face. The punch tasted real good but it was strong and she swayed a little. Roy held her upright.

"We'd better sit." Roy grinned. "Maybe you shouldn't drink that stuff, it ain't agreeing with you."

"Mrs Blunt says there's nothing wrong with a woman having a snifter, it gives her courage."

"I don't reckon Mrs Blunt has ever tried your fathers rum punch though, you best hold on to me. You'll be ok."

Roy held her close.

"Roy...ain't you gonna kiss me." Janet asked, her voice a little slurred.

"I will Jan, I mean I plan to but right now you look more like you wanna sleep. Maybe I best bring you inside."

He took his hands from about her waste but she veered forward. He grabbed her before she could fall.

The colour drained a little from Roy's face as he looked up and saw Janet's father staring at him.

"Sir I was...it's not what it looks like."

"You're parents are leaving Roy, your father has an early start in the morning." Adam told him.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Roy side stepped around Adam and practically ran towards his parents carriage.

Adam hoisted Janet up by one arm. He was about to speak when he was caught by the whiff of alcohol. It made him cough a little.

"Go to your room, I'll be up after the party and you better be in bed." He told her sternly.

She tried to remain steady but it was impossible. Adam took hold of her and led her around the back way through the kitchen.

"Now go." He told her.

He watched her lumber unsteadily up the wooden steps. With a long suffering sigh he followed her up, taking off her shoes and putting her under the covers. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He turned and went back down to the party intent on finding Sam. Janet would need help getting out of that hideous dress and into her night clothes.

Before he could find Sam his attention was called away by some other party guests.

"Mr Cartwright, Mr Cartwright, maybe you could tell us, you being on the school board and all."

William Jeffers took his arm and led him to their circle of friends.

As addled as he felt Adam tried to be polite.

"I'm not on the school board anymore." He told them,

"But I'll help if I can. What did you want to know?"

Mrs Jeffers answered for her husband.

"Mrs Blunt, where did she come from?" She asked.

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"We're concerned Mr Cartwright," Jeffers told him.

"Our Katie never used to stay out late, now she comes home at odd hours of the night, smell of alcohol on her breath."

"She came from that school house with her face plastered in makeup. Mr Cartwright, she don't listen to us no more she only listens to Mrs Blunt and I tell you that woman is no good influence." Mrs Jeffers said getting visibly upset.

Mr Jeffers continued,

"I know it looks like we are blaming a teacher for our daughters misbehaviour but we just want answers."

Mrs Flood joined the conversation.

"Our Pippa was loosing weight, we discovered she was hiding food instead of eating. We finally got it out of her that Mrs Blunt had told her she was too fat and had chastised her in front of the other girls."

Adam nodded grimly as the parents of Janet's classmates voiced their concerns. Their testimony was a familiar story, he wanted answers himself.

~o~

Adam discussed all that was said with Sam after the guests had left.

They sat on the couch by the fire having a nightcap before bed.

"That's not the whole story though is it Adam. I mean she has to take some responsibility for this herself."

"What are you thinking," Adam asked as he ran a hand though her hair.

"She openly defied us Adam. We specifically said no makeup and there she was painted up like a totem pole. She needs a good talking to."

Adam winced. "You're not suggesting we punish her physically. I'm not walking in there with a switch."

"Coward," Sam sneered "No, I just think we need to sit her down and see what's going on in that hay loft of a brain of hers."

Adam sighed wearily.

"Sam, do you ever think that maybe the Lord in his wisdom knew what he was doing when he didn't make us parents?"

It was meant as a joke but Adam's words tore at Janet's heart. She could remain silent no longer.

"Don't say that," she said.

They both looked up on to the landing.

"You can add eves dropping to your list of crimes young lady." Adam told her as he beckoned her to join them.

"Maybe you should tan me." She said, coming to sit next to them on the couch.

She looked so miserable it was hard for her parents to keep a straight face.

"Has it settled down yet?" Sam asked.

"No ma'am, I was sick again just now."

"Serves you right," Sam told her without feeling.

Janet's face sunk even lower.

"Where did you get that dress Janet?" Adam asked.

"Mrs Blunt gave it to me, it was too small for her."

"I think it's too small for anyone." Adam said. "You need to give it back to her, and the makeup."

Janet was about to speak.

Sam intervened.

"Janet, you can listen to your father and do what he asks or come up stairs with me now and fetch your hair brush. Your choice."

Janet turned miserable eyes towards her Father.

"You're restricted for a month. You will come home straight from school every day and go to your room. Sam will devise a list of extra chores for the weekend. No parties or sleepovers for the month."

"Yes Sir."

"And Janet, I don't want you fraternising with Mrs Blunt. We don't know her. Myself and your mother will be paying her a visit sometime this week."

"Pa?"

"What is it?"

"Can I go back upstairs now."

Janet almost whimpered as a green tinge coloured her face.

"Go on, get out of here. Try and throw up in the bucket this time."

~o~

Mrs Blunt frowned at the news that Janet was not to stay back for the afternoon club. The fact that she was handing back the dress and makeup made her downright angry. Stuck up Cartwright's, who did they think they were.

But she smiled sadly as Janet handed it to her.

"I'm sorry Mrs Blunt but I have to go by what my father says." Janet told her. "But thank you for lending it to me."

"Did your family recognise the dress?" Ragan asked.

Janet just looked back at her in bewilderment.

"Recognise it?"

"I wore that dress to my engagement party...to your uncle Hoss."

"You were engaged to Hoss?"

"Yes," Ragan smiled "we were very much in love Hoss and I."

"What happened, why didn't you marry?" Janet asked at once, bowled over by this revelation.

Ragan suddenly seemed flustered.

"You should run along now Janet, your father will want you home early."

Janet stood her ground. "No Mrs Blunt please tell me what happened?"

Ragan began to tear up. She pulled a lace handkerchief from her bodice and dabbed at her eyes.

"Back then I was called Ragan Miller. I was but a girl living with my older sister. The afternoon of the engagement party..." Ragan hesitated trying to catch her breath. Janet put a hand to her shoulder.

"The afternoon of the engagement party your father Adam came calling."

"I thought he just wanted to talk about the arrangements for the party. Oh Janet, he forced himself upon me."

"No," Janet whispered, her face frozen in horror.

"I'm sorry Janet but he was vile to me. I won't go into the details, you're too young but it was truly awful."

Janet couldn't speak. The room began to spin.

"He wouldn't."

"We had to call off the engagement, we couldn't marry after such a depraved incident. Oh Janet please tell no one of this, this has been pressing on me all these years. I didn't want to come back here but my husband insisted. I couldn't tell him the real reason why I'd stayed away You're the last person I would want to hurt with this news Janet. You're my dearest friend. It's well I knew you were adopted. You are nothing like him."

Janet was in a daze. She couldn't speak.

"Please Janet, it's a terrible scandal, my husband must never know, promise you'll keep my secret." Ragan begged.

The colour had drained from Janet's face.

"I promise," she barely whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mary Cartwright chewed on her bottom lip. She hovered over the display of pork and ham pies. They were so delicious and yet so fattening. She was not being a good wife serving them to him but Hoss loved them so much. Maybe she'd buy one or two. If he's working on fences he could surely burn it off. She hated depriving him.

"They are lovely aren't they."

She was startled out of her thoughts by a blond young woman standing next to her.

"Yes," she nodded with a smile." but they are not good for you."

Ragan's smile was indulgent.

"Hoss still loves them then?" She asked.

Mary looked directly at her.

"He used to love when I'd pack them on a picnic, but then I use to make my own. They were healthier."

Mary was not sure what to say to that.

Ragan went on, enjoying the younger woman's unease.

"He loved all my home cooking, he declared I was the best cook in the county, among other things."

The door went and Hoss's awkward frame ambled slowly down the aisle towards them.

"Mary, that material you wanted for the bedroom curtains is in..."

Mary moved slightly and Hoss caught sight of Ragan's smiling face behind her.

"Ragan," Hoss nodded coldly.

"Hoss, so good to see you again. Your wife and I were just comparing...recipes."

Hoss took Mary's hand.

"Come on Darlin, it's gettin late."

Hoss took Mary to the international hotel for lunch and told her the story of Ragan and all that happened to end his engagement. Mary frowned more than once considering Hoss's pretty former love.

For his part, Hoss couldn't believe he ever found Ragan attractive. Seeing her again made his love for Mary all the more real. Ragan was pretty and alluring but her soul was empty and heartless, her company strangely made you feel ever more lonely. Hoss had considered himself the inferior in their relationship and took pains to please Ragan. Yet when he married Mary she completed his life and warmed his heart in ways he could never have imagined. Hoss considered himself a very lucky man.

~o~

Adam watched as she trudged up the stairs to her room. She looked so tired these days.

He shook his head. Was he being too hard on her?. But then he told himself, he had to set down rules. If she broke them there had to be consequences. But he couldn't ignore Janet's attitude. She barely looked at him. She ate her meals in silence and headed up to her room, barely acknowledging him or her mother. He hated having to come down heavy on her but she couldn't act that way at parties, it just wasn't proper behaviour. Sam had a long talk with her about it and they seemed to get a lot of things out in the open. Janet even came down smiling, but since then, her mood had deteriorated. She was polite but only spoke when she was addressed directly.

~o~

Janet cried herself to sleep that night. She told herself again and again that Adam wouldn't do that, he wouldn't force himself on a young woman but why would Ragan make up such a story. Why would any woman make up a story like that. Finally in the early hours exhaustion took hold and Janet's misery was wrapped in a blanket of restless sleep. Even within dreams her face was strained and haggard.

She lifted her tossled head from the pillow and squinted up at the window.

She was confused to see her bedroom bathed in so much light. She reached over and pulled her pocket watch from her bedside table. When her eyes finally focused on the mother of pearl dial she gasped.

She scrambled down the stairs, running to grab her jacket from the hook by the door.

"Janet?" Sam called to her from the kitchen.

"Mama, I can't stop. I'm late. Mama why didn't you wake me?"

"You look so tired lately, one missed school day isn't going to hurt." Sam smiled, putting a hand to her shoulder.

"Why don't you go rest upstairs."

Janet didn't see Adam come up beside her.

"You have been looking a bit pale lately," he said

He went to put a hand to her face to check for fever.

On instinct she drew back from him.

Adam pulled his hand back. His eyes narrowed in concern.

"I'm fine, look I'm going to school."

Feeling flustered she grabbed her books and headed for the front door.

Adam went to follow her out to the barn but he was waylaid by Hoss.

Still staring after his daughter he barely heard Hoss's cheery greeting.

"Sorry I know it's early enough to call but I just wanted ta let you know."

Adam watched for a moment as Janet took off on her pony.

"Adam?"

"Sorry Hoss, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Ragan Miller is back in town," Hoss growled.

"Is that all?, I thought the cattleman's association was putting sanctions on us. It's a free country Hoss she can live wherever she wants." Adam said.

"True Adam but I'm jist warning ye, she tried to have a cosy chat with my Mary and will probably try the same with Sam."

Adam gave a dimpled grin at that. "She could try, she'd probably end with a fat lip. Anyway, I told Sam all about it Hoss."

"That was good thinkin brother, I shoulda done the same. We shoulda known she'd be back when miss Emilia passed away."

Adam smiled. "You hungry Hoss?, Sam was about to cook up some bacon and eggs."

Hoss didn't need to be told twice. His large frame disappeared through the front door into the darkened interior of the house.

Adam's smile faded as he looked out at the dust thrown up by his daughters departure. He had a worrying feeling deep down that something was very wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Janet had reasoned that school would be a good distraction from her troubles, prevent her from thinking so much but once she arrived and could hear the chanting of lessons within she found she could not bring herself to enter. She couldn't face her school mates and definitely she couldn't face her troubled teacher. She boarded her pony at the livery on her fathers account and wandered aimlessly around Virginia city. Her mind was in turmoil. Why would her teacher make up such a story. But did she make it up she looked so upset, maybe she mistook his intentions. Wth her mind in a spin she rounded a corner and bumped straight into someone coming the other way.

"Sorry," she muttered as she went to pass.

"Janet!"

Janet looked up into the chubby smiling face of her friend Pippa.

"Pippa, what are you doing, you're not in school?"

"My little brother has measles, I'm to stay away in case I'm infectious." Pippa frowned.

"Ma don't want me in the house neither so she give me money and tells me to vamuse every day. I suppose I can't complain. I get to see the latest fashions at the dress shop and eat candy." Pippa grinned.

Janet realised just then how much she missed Pippa's innocent talk and ways.

"What about you, you ain't in school either."

Janet tried to form an excuse. Tried to form words.

Pippa frowned.

Suddenly Janet was crying. She couldn't help it. Pippa reminded her when life was simple and their days were filled with fantasy and imaginings. Her life now seemed dark and ugly.

"Janet, what's wrong?" Pippa put a hand to her shoulder.

Janet tried to form words but she was worn down with pent up emotion and sobbed bitterly.

Before long they were sitting up on a hill behind the main stores. Pippa had bought sausage rolls, a canister of milk and candy and made Janet eat something.

Janet confided the story to Pippa, telling her everything of Mrs Blunt's confession.

"I was told to tell no one but I can't keep this to myself no longer Pip."

What Pippa had to say did nothing to ease her concern.

"I'm sorry, I wish I had better news for you Janet, I remember Pa talking about a big engagement party at your grandpa's place. Your father wasn't at it which made people wonder. Pa said your father was seen in Virginia city with a split lip and bruises just a couple of days after and his brothers engagement was no more. People said that the brothers had fought over the lady. I don't know if it was Mrs Blunt, I was very young at the time."

Janet nodded taking all this in.

"Thanks Pip." She got to her feet.

"Where ya going Janet?"

"I don't know, I have to think. See ye later."

Pippa stared after her friend as she walked off down the hill. She frowned wondering if there was anything she could do.

~o~

Wind blew up dust into her eyes but she ignored it squinting up at the shattered ruins that used to be her house. It lay empty now falling to bits with every new storm that battered its worn timbers. She had lived here as a child with her parents Desmond and Marcie. Life had been about endless days caring for Ronald, washing dishes and avoiding her fathers quick temper. Work and effort was rewarded with slaps and ridicule.

Then Adam came. Her Father had kidnapped him in a bid to obtain money. Even as strange as the situation was, Adam being her father's prisoner, she found that she and Ronald began to depend on him. He became a light in their lives that wasn't there before. The security of a responsible adult in the room. He brought a warmth to her heart that she had never felt before. She was so unused to someone caring for her welfare. Janet shivered despite the heat of the afternoon sun. She hugged herself as she gazed up at the old house, feeling just now like she hadn't a friend in the world.

~o~

Luther Grimes was the crankiest Foreman Adam had ever hired. But he pulled the saloon louts into line and got a days work out of them so Adam put up with his constant insubordination and complaints about lack of tools and supplies. He was perfect in his role and earned a grudging respect from the men he presided over. It wasn't unusual to hear him shouting over everyone else, it was unusual that work in the main falling area had ground to a halt.

Adam headed down to see what had happened and found Grimes in treacherous mood.

"Get her out of there. Take her off the damn horse ye idiot." He roared.

From where Adam stood it look like a child had ridden her horse in around the fallen trees and sawing equipment oblivious to the danger signs.

One of the workers pulled her off the animal as if she were a rag doll and headed towards Grimes, the horse trailing after.

Adam moved quickly to intervene. This child had held up production and Grimes was anything but child friendly.

"Can't you read, no entry beyond this point. What they teaching you at school," Grimes growled at her.

"Alright Grimes, can you get the men started up again, we're loosing daylight." Adam told him.

"I've said it before Mr Cartwright, I need more men. We need scouts guarding the entrance points. Half of the tools are gone missing. If it were up to me we'd search this brat and give her a sound trashing before sending her on her way. She won't trespass again."

"Ok Grimes." Adam waved him away.

Grimes walked off with his workers to begin again. Pippa looked fearful, suddenly feeling that this was maybe not such a good idea. What was she going to say to Mr Cartwright?.

Adam took the horses reigns and took her by the arm, leading her over uneven ground until they came to a dirt track.

"If you follow this road it will take you to a junction. Turn left down the hill, it will take you back to town," he told her.

"I need to tell you something," she said.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

"I know you, don't I?"

"Pippa,"

"Pippa," Adam nodded, "Janet's little friend."

She didn't much like him calling her little but there was more important concerns just now.

"You need to speak to Janet," she said.

"Janet, why what's wrong?" he asked.

"Just speak to her Sir," Pippa got back on her horse and fervently hoped he wouldn't press her further. This was not a conversation she should be having with him.

"Pippa, what's wrong with Janet." He asked, holding the reigns of her horse.

As respectfully as she could she took the reigns back from him.

"Please Mr Cartwright, just talk to her. She needs your help." With that she kicked into the sides of her horse and galloped off.

Adam stared after her feeling worry starting to close in around him. Despite himself he began to trace back on Janet's movements and her casual associations with certain boys.

"Surely not," he muttered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Marvin Blunt was surprised to have a caller at this hour of the night. He was even more surprised to see a bedraggled looking young girl standing on the doorstep.

"Please Mr Blunt, is Mrs Blunt at home?" Janet asked in a small voice.

"You're Adam Cartwright's daughter aren't you."

She nodded as he ushered her in.

"You shouldn't be here at this hour young lady. It's dark already. Is your pa in town?" He asked.

"No sir."

Ragan came from the library and froze with uncertainty as she saw Janet standing in the hall.

"I'll talk to her Marvin, come Janet." She took the child by the hand.

Marvin started after her. "What's going on Ragan?" he asked.

"Nothing," she told him, pushing Janet towards the library and closing the door after her.

Once inside she turned on her.

"What are you doing here," she snapped. "Are you trying to cause trouble?"

"No," Janet told her, her haunted eyes staring up at Ragan.

"I just need to know, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Ragan asked, exasperated.

"Did my father really take advantage of you?"

Ragan bowed her head. "Do you think I would make that up?"

"No...I guess not."

"What kind of a person do you think I am Janet, that I'd make up such a story. Your father gives such an air of respectability, such a shame it's all bluff."

Janet bowed her head and turned to leave.

"No don't go." Ragan rushed to her side and took her hand from the door handle.

"Come out with me tonight, I've been so lonely today, so desperate. Please Janet."

"I should really go home." Janet told her.

"Go home? Yes maybe you should then. I'll be alright, just go," she bowed her head and walked to the window.

Janet thought for a moment. "Maybe just for an hour then." She agreed, feeling uncertain.

Ragan turned and smiled. "You're a good friend Janet, thank heavens I have you to depend on in my life."

Ragan dolled herself up wearing a figure hugging, off the shoulder dress and heavy makeup. She wanted to do the same for Janet but Janet refused. Her parents did say no makeup or skimpy dresses. She brushed her hair and asked Ragan for a spare ribbon.

"Well," Ragan sighed, looking down at her. "You look like a little girl going to a Sunday picnic but if you won't let me help you..."

"No thank you Mrs Blunt." Janet told her.

They headed downstairs and out into the spacious hall.

Mr Blunt came from the living room, taking the pipe from his lips.

"Ragan, what's going on, where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm just going to take her over to the Livery stable to get her horse." She lied.

"Don't give me that Ragan, where are you really going?" He barked.

Janet looked from one to the other.

"I'd better be going," she said, not wanting to cause trouble.

"No, you stay here," Mr Blunt took her by the arm frightening her a little.

"Ragan, you answer me, where are you going?"

Ragan took hold of Janet and pushed her through the front door.

"Marv I said I'll be back, for heaven sake."

Marvin gave up and headed back into the living room grumbling to himself.

"Men are such a pain in the rear Janet," Ragan smiled as they walked down the narrow path to the gate.

Janet was a little shocked but said nothing.

~o~

The Saloon was packed being how it was Friday night.

"Happen you boys might give a girl a seat?" Ragan asked standing close to one bristled rancher playing cards and drinking whisky.

He looked her up and down giving her an appraisal before nodding and exiting the seat for her. He motioned to his friend to do the same. But instead, his friend pulled Janet down on to his lap. Ragan sat down with a grin and downed the rest of his whisky. Janet struggled, squirming in the mans grasp.

"Now hold on there little lady, I ain't about to hurt ye," he grinned as she struggled.

One of the older saloon girls intervened.

"Ethan, get up and let the little girl have the seat." She told him.

"Bessie, you go bout your business," he snapped.

Bessie looked across the saloon and caught the eye of the bartender. she pointed to Ethan.

"Don't serve," she mouthed over at him. The bartender nodded with a smile.

"Ok, ok, Jesus." He let Janet go and got up from the seat.

"You have too much damn power in this place Bessie," he growled as he went towards the lavatory.

Janet sat down trying to make herself as small as possible. Besides saloon girls there were no other ladies in here at this hour of the night.

"You alright Honey?" Bessie asked.

"Yes ma'am," Janet gulped out.

Bessie turned to Ragan.

"Why don't ye take her home. She should be in bed."

Ragan smiled up at her. "She's older than she looks."

Bessie didn't return the smile. She stroked Janet's hair as she passed her to go on with her work.

The man who gave up his seat for Ragan pulled another chair over. Janet looked away as he kissed Ragan's neck, whispering obscene things in her ear. Janet would have gotten up to leave but for the rowdy groups of drunk men between herself and the door.

Ragan nodded to her new friend with a smile and they both suddenly stood up.

"Honey. I'll be back in a minute," she told Janet.

Janet looked up in horror.

"Don't leave me," she cried.

"Well unless you wanna come up an watch." The man said with a leery grin.

Ragan swatted him on the arm. "Stop it." She grinned.

"Don't you hit me bitch." He turned on her, getting aggressive.

Ragan was quick to placate him. "Look just get the room, I'll be up in a minute."

He gave her a blank look until she went into her purse and fished out some money handing it to him.

"Go on."

He gave her another snarling look but headed towards the bartender to rent a room upstairs.

"I'll be back in a minute," she told Janet.

"Ragan, don't leave me," Janet pleaded again.

"Look, you'll be fine, here drink this," Ragan pushed a glass of whisky in front of Janet.

Janet just looked at her.

Ragan patted her arm and headed off upstairs with the rancher.

Now alone in a room full of strange men Janet pushed herself as far into the corner as she could get. It wasn't far enough. Another rancher took the seat opposite her. He was a large man with stained teeth and a greasy looking beard. He was even older than her father.

She tried to get up but he took hold of her arm.

"Where ye goin," he yelled. "I ain't done nothin to ye, sit down."

She managed to pull from his grasp. He laughed loudly as she turned and tried to push her way out through the hoards of men. She was grabbed suddenly from behind, she struggled with all she had, tears starting to come to her eyes.

"Janet!"

She froze at the sound of the stern yet familiar voice.

She looked up. Relief overwhelmed her as she was looking into the face of her father.

"Pa!" She whimpered.

~o~

Adam brought her through the throngs of men. One caught hold of her skirt as she passed him. This ended with two burly minors exchanging punches with her father. Janet stood with her hand to her mouth as one man punched Adam in the face sending him across a table.

Janet went to help him but was quickly turned and shepherded out of the Saloon by Bessie. Bessie stood with her on the sidewalk as the sounds of smashing glass and thrown punched could be heard within. The girl looked on fearfully.

"Don't you worry, he can take care of himself." She told Janet.

"You best wait out here with me. He'll be along soon enough."

Sure enough Adam appeared soon after, an angry bruise forming under his left eye and a cut lip.

Bessie took a handkerchief from somewhere under her skirt. She reached up and dabbed at blood trickling from his lip.

He took her hands down from his face.

"Thanks Bessie, it's fine," he told her.

"You take care of yourself sugar, put that youngen to bed."

"I will, thanks."

Bessie strolled back into the madness within while Adam led Janet to the livery stable where his buggy was kept.

"Are you ok Pa?" She asked.

He didn't answer, but went to help her up into the carriage.

"I have my pony," she said.

"I'll pick that up tomorrow, you're coming home with me," he told her. His voice colder than she had ever heard him speak to her.

"I'm sorry," she told him.

"Just get in the buggy."

~o~

They rode in silence for quite a while, Janet couldn't bare it.

"What's my punishment to be?" She asked, looking down at her hands.

"I don't know," Adam told her.

"I was glad you came," she told him truthfully.

"Were you there alone?" He asked, that coldness in his voice crushing at Janet's heart.

"No...Mrs Blunt was with me."

"Mrs Blunt, your teacher." Adam was horrified.

Janet nodded yes.

"Mrs Blunt, who we specifically told you to stay away from." Adam told her, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Right...go on,"

"She was with me, then she went upstairs."

"Went upstairs?" Adam repeated.

"With a man," Janet explained.

"Went upstairs...with a man," Adam nearly laughed. "That's nice morals for a teacher, who is this woman?" he shook his head.

"You can talk about morals." Janet muttered.

Adam stared at her in shock.

It was out before she could think better of it. She didn't like Adam questioning the lady's morals considering...

"What do you mean by that," Adam asked her.

She couldn't answer.

He stopped the buggy and looked directly at her.

"I asked you a question."

In the light of the full moon she could see how very angry he was.

"Janet, I'm going to give you exactly one minute to explain yourself."

Janet couldn't explain, how could she.

She remained silent wearing that haunted expression that sent dread to his heart.

Adam lost his temper. He took her by her skinny arms and shook her. "Answer me!"

Feeling sudden panic rising within her Janet pulled from his grasp, turned and jumped down from the carriage.

Adam jumped down from the other side of the carriage and took hold of her. As far as Adam could see Janet was out of control and there was only one course of action left to him. He led her to a fallen tree stump and ordered her to sit.

"Janet, I'm going to have to give you a tanning," he told her.

Janet bit her lip nervously as tears began to well in her eyes..

"But first I want to know what you were thinking. Why were you with Mrs Blunt when we specifically told you not to see her again."

"I can't," she shook her head, looking down at her hands.

"Janet, I'm losing patience."

"I can't Pa." she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Are you with child?" Adam asked her.

Janet looked up at him with such a look of mortification and horror.

"Pa!"

"Answer the question," he told her sternly.

"Oh Pa," she sobbed, a stricken look in her dark eyes. Before she could think better of it she got up, pushed past him and took off running. She couldn't believe he would think so little of her that she would act like a common saloon girl or one of those women who wave at people from the balcony in town.

Adam gave chase but dark clouds obscured the moons light and she soon left him far behind as she ran through the undergrowth.

"Janet!" Adam called out anxiously into the darkness.

He kicked at the dust angry as hell with himself for going at it bull headed. He should have driven her home and let Sam talk to her. Adam thought he knew it all having helped to raise two brothers but more and more he was finding that women were a whole different kettle of fish.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **This is going to be a double post of chapters 8 and 9 to finish the story. I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who read and commented on my story. You all make writing so much fun for me. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. God Bless.**

Janet ran until she was exhausted, she could no longer hear her fathers anxious voice calling out to her. She had left him far behind. By the light of the full moon she trudged onwards following a well worn trail. She walked for hours hugging herself as the chill of early morning seeped into her bones. She had no idea where she was going and now that the confrontation with her father had faded in her mind fear began to creep in. With every snap of a twig or creaking of a branch she expected bandits to leap out at her.

Just when she thought her nerves could stand no more a figure rose up from the brush above her, he looked straight at her.

Her screams pierced the silence of the morning air as she took off running. The figure she could hear jumping down into the path and giving chase.

She ran as fast as she could but her speed was no match for him, he soon caught hold of her. She struggled in his grasp desperately trying to free herself.

Despite her desperation she stopped struggling as she thought she recognised a familiar voice.

"Miss Janet, what in tarnation are you doing out here, Did you run away from home?"

"Uncle Hoss!" Janet was never so happy to see anyone.

"How are you here?" She asked.

"You're on my land girl. I was just starting work for the day."

"You're starting already?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yep. See that calf up there, the one with the bell round her neck, well she got in the brush again. I had to untangle her." Hoss shook his head.

"Is that the brain damaged calf Hoss?"

"Yep, she ain't too smart, but since I put that bell round her neck I know where she is at all times." Hoss grinned.

"Pa says you need to shoot it, put it out of it's misery."

"I know what your Pa thinks, your Pa can..."

Janet bowed her head realising that she said the wrong thing again.

"Never mind that, what you doin out here this time of night girl, your Pa will tan your hide."

Janet tried to form an answer but couldn't sum it up in one sentence.

The big man took her gently by the hand.

"Come on, you'll feel better with some breakfast inside of ye."

"Hoss, I can't go in your house," Janet told him.

"When I saw you stand up so sudden like, well... I had an accident."

"You hurt yourself Janet?"

"No Hoss, not that sort of an accident," Janet told him, her face starting to colour up.

"I can't go in your house like that."

Feeling a rush of compassion Hoss took his coat off and put it around her. Then he scooped her up in his arms anxious that she didn't get cold.

"Course you can, Mary will get ye all fixed up." he said as he carried her up to the house.

~o~

Mary stood Janet by the warmth of the cooking stove and helped her out of her soiled clothes. She put on her a winter fleece night gown, thick warm underclothes and a pair of woollen socks.

"Now young lady, you must be starving, you head in and sit by the fire and I'll make you some pancakes and bacon." Mary said with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am." Janet said, tears forming in her eyes at the kindness shown her.

On seeing that, Mary took her in her arms and hugged her tight. This child was very troubled about something. Mary hoped they could get to the bottom of it.

Hoss had finished building up the fire. Janet looked at the curious sight of one of the goats standing in the living room.

"Come on Bunty, out you go." Hoss pushed the goat off out the door. The goat protested, clearly not used to this treatment.

"No need to mention that to your pa," Hoss grinned with embarrassment.

"No sir," Janet shook her head.

Janet liked Hoss's house, there was an aura about it as if the house soaked up all the happiness of him and Mary's love and it remained in the very walls. As depressed as Janet felt, she was lifted slightly in such an atmosphere.

She sat by the fire gazing into the flames, trying to decide her next move. Her thoughts were disturbed by Hoss.

"What's wrong Darlin," he asked.

"Come on, tell uncle Hoss."

He was so gentle she could feel a lump in her throat and tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Come on over here, don't sit there be yerself." He opened his arms and she went to him. Despite her age Hoss pulled up onto his lap.

"Now you tell your uncle Hoss," he told her gently.

As difficult as it was Janet told Hoss everything. She had to stop a few times to gain control of her emotions.

Hoss held his fury in check long enough to hear her out and reassure his niece that Adam had never done any such thing. Hoss couldn't believe Ragan would do something so callous. She as much as led Janet to believe that Adam had attacked her. No wonder the child looked so devastated.

Janet was relieved beyond words to learn that it was just a kiss. And when Hoss told her it was instigated by Ragan, Janet had no trouble believing that given her behaviour at the saloon. Janet felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she smiled for the first time in weeks. But her smile soon turned to a yawn, she was suddenly exhausted.

"Now enough talk," Mary said. "You need a good breakfast inside you and then it's off to bed."

Mary didn't have children yet and she was happy this morning to have a little one to fuss over. Hoss was out in the cold this morning, he smiled to himself. After a good hearty breakfast Mary tucked Janet up in a warm bed.

"Now if you need anything you just holler." She told her.

"Thank you Aunt Mary." Janet mumbled, nearly asleep already.

Mary kissed her on the forehead and pulled the curtains tighter closed as light was starting to stream in.

~o~

"That poor child. How could any woman tell such a story to a young girl like that," Mary said as she sat to finish her coffee.

"Mary, that woman has a heart of stone." Hoss looked down at his hands feeling suddenly ashamed.

"Mary, I done told ye how much I thought I loved her. I told you we were engaged and all, what I didn't tell ye was that when I thought Adam had kissed her..."

"Go on Hoss," she coaxed.

"When I thought Adam had kissed her, Mary I lost my temper."

"Oh Hoss,"

"I beat him up Mary. I ain't never done that to a brother in my life and I ain't never done since. I guess what I'm sayin is, Ragan Miller, she ain't nothin but a whole heap of trouble for anyone unlucky enough to have dealings with her. She just don't care."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sheriff Coffee was surprised to see Adam Cartwright at this hour of the morning and worried a little at his appearance. Adam looked as though he had been in a fight. He had a black eye and a split lip.

"Roy, Janet is missing. She was in town last night. We had words and she ran off on me. She's been missing hours. We have to organise a search party and alert nearby towns."

"Hold on now Adam, sit down there a spell, you need some coffee. She didn't pound on your face did she?""

"No, I was set upon in the saloon, I had to pull her out of there."

Sheriff Coffee had a dubious look on his face as he poured the coffee.

"What's that look for." Adam asked. His voice tinged with anger.

" Adam I don't want to upset ye none but in my experience the apple never falls far from the tree. You know her mother was often seen of a night hanging around the saloons getting herself into all manner of trouble."

Adam got to his feet. "Janet is nothing like Marcie Nash and if that's all you have to offer I'll see myself out."

He headed for the door.

"Adam."

The door swung shut with a loud clatter. Sheriff Coffee shook his head. He didn't mean anything disparaging and kicked himself for speaking out of turn.

~o~

Adam headed back towards the livery stable intent on redoubling his efforts to find her.

Before entering he took one last look around. His gaze took in the shops and saloons and lingered on the old school house to his left. He stalled a minute before turning in that direction.

Ragan was just setting out readers on each desk when she heard heavy footsteps in the corridor outside.

Adam walked purposefully into the room just then, but froze on seeing her.

Her beauty wasn't quite what it was. Too much makeup and late nights were taking their toll on her once youthful complexion. But it was unmistakably Ragan Miller.

"Adam, I would say that it's a pleasure to see you again but we both know that isn't true." She said in that slightly babyish voice she had.

"Same old Ragan," Adam smiled. "Hoss told me you were back in town."

"I see Hoss was married since, you didn't manage to ruin that relationship then."

"You really haven't changed have you Ragan, still blaming everyone else for your mistakes." Adam told her.

"Hoss loved me, he wanted to marry me before you..."

"Hoss didn't know you," Adam snapped. "He couldn't possibly know you, you wear so many faces I doubt you even know who you are any more."

"I'm very busy," Ragan told him, straightening books on the desk in front of her.

"What are you doing here Ragan," he asked. "Where's Mrs Blunt?"

"I am Mrs Blunt," she told him.

"You're Mrs Blunt." Adam stared at her in shock.

"Well that explains everything doesn't it."

"That explains what," she asked, indignant.

"It explains why you were out at all hours of the night with one of your pupils."

"I don't know what you mean," she said, putting as many desks as she could between herself and Adam.

Adam began to move towards her.

"My daughter Janet was out with you last night and now she has disappeared and frankly Ragan, I want answers."

"Answers?"

"Like why did you take Janet as your particular friend, was it to get back at me?" Adam asked.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Adam, I felt sorry for her. She's plain and backward, and having you for a father well I had to set her straight on a few things. Now she knows exactly what you're ..."

Ragan yelped as Adam tossed a table on its side to get to her. He took her in an iron grip his face more threatening than she had ever seen.

Despite his rough handling, Ragan relished in the physical contact. She smiled alluringly up at him.

"Admit it, it has nothing to do with her. When you heard I was back in town you just couldn't stay away. You can't resist me Adam, I'm in your head. I'm all you think about."

Adam couldn't speak, she had called his Janet plain and backward. Janet who had been so troubled lately. Janet who had fallen under Ragan's influence, been led astray by her and now she was missing.

Resist her?...Adam had to stop himself from striking her.

Finally, his temper under some control he asked.

"What do you mean you set her straight about me?"

"She means, she told Janet lies Adam," Hoss stood at the open doorway with Sam.

He went to them, subtly putting himself between Adam and Ragan.

"Janet is at my place Adam, " Hoss told him gently.

Adam let out a shaky sigh of relief, looking visibly upset.

"Is she alright?" He managed to choke out.

"She's fine, she's sleepin in our back room."

Adam nodded, his gratitude for his brother obvious in his eyes.

Sam came up and gave him a quick hug.

"She'll be alright Adam." She said.

"Isn't this touching," Ragan grinned. "You Carteright's really can do a family reunion. So why are you here Samantha?. I expect you couldn't trust him to remain a gentleman in my presence," Ragan smiled.

Sam walked up to her.

"I'm here because Adam is a gentleman and wouldn't give you this."

Ragan screamed as Sam backhanded her across the face.

"You stay away from my child," Sam told her.

"How dare you strike me, I shall tell the Sheriff, I shall file a complaint, I'll see that you spend a night in jail." Ragan cried, crocodile tears squeezing through her fluttering eyelids.

"Ragan?" All headed turned to the new voice at the open doorway .

"Marvin," Ragan exclaimed as she went to him.

"Oh Marvin, take me away from these people. Thank God you're here, she hit me, the cat."

She hugged Marvin but his arms remained by his sides.

"If you folks will excuse us I need to speak with my wife." Marvin said.

They felt they were far from finished with Ragan but the banker was so polite they nodded and headed out of the school room.

Ragan nodded her approval. "Thank you Marvin, that was such an ugly scene. I don't know where those Cartwright's get the idea they can treat..."

Ragan was cut short as she watched Marvin close the door quietly and remove his jacket.

"Marvin what are you..."

Her eyes grew wide as he went to a corner and returned with a switch in his hand.

"Marvin!"

"Ragan, despite everything, I love you and I am determined to have a long and a happy marriage."

Ragan's yelps and cries could be heard as far as the town square.

~o~

On the way back to his place Hoss filled Adam in on the lie Ragan told Janet. Adam was so annoyed that Hoss hadn't told him sooner but Hoss wisely knew that Adam's temper was at boiling point as it was. He didn't need another reason to be angry at Ragan.

As they put away the horses Hoss couldn't help but notice that Adam was unusually quiet.

"Adam, I'm sorry, I probably shoulda told ye but I already spoke to the principal of the school, I jis did what I thought was best. I'm sorry if it has ye upset."

"No you did the right thing." Adam told him. "It's me Hoss."

Adam let out a heavy sigh.

"I somehow thought fatherhood would just come naturally, that it would all just fall into place. Hoss, she needed me desperately last night and I threatened to give her a tanning."

"It ain't all black en white Adam, there ain't no easy answers. Ye didn't know the whole story."

"Janet is so innocent Hoss, so trusting. Sometimes I lie awake at night worrying about her. If anyone were to hurt her..." Adams couldn't continue with that thought. Hoss went to him and put a hand to his shoulder.

"Ain't no one gonna hurt Janet while she has a Pa and two uncles to look after her. Ye gotta stop beating yourself up Adam. With boys it's easy, they do their chores, ye give em money, they borrow your gun, ye give em a tanning. It's simple. But girls, when I have girls I'll be sure to knock on your door for advise Adam."

"Just note all I did and do the exact opposite," Adam told him as they headed into the house.

~o~

Janet had just woken up and Mary had brought her some cookies and a glass of milk. When the bedroom door opened again she expected Aunt Mary was coming back for the glass and plate. She looked on with some trepidation as her father entered the room.

"Hello Pa."

He came and sat at the side of the bed. He reached out and stroked her hair.

"Oh Pa," She hugged him shedding tears of relief that he wasn't angry at her.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"It's me who should apologise," Adam said. "I was afraid of losing you, fear makes people do stupid things Jan. I should have spoken to you last night. Instead...well we know what happened instead."

She looked up at him.

"Did uncle Hoss talk to you?" she asked.

Adam nodded with a gentle smile.

"Im sorry Pa. I should never have believed such a story but it was like... I can't explain it. It was like she was playing games with my mind. I don't expect you to ever understand Pa but I would ask that you forgive me."

"I do understand Jan. I understand more than you know. Sometimes when you live a happy life with people you love you forget that there are bad people out there in the world. People who will hurt you for no good reason other than they want to."

"I'll be more careful in future Pa. I'll be wary of those people."

"No Janet, don't change who you are. You're a warm and loving person. Don't change your character just because of one bad person. There's a lot of good in this world Janet, a lot of good people."

Janet smiled up at her father.

"Now there is the small matter of you running off last night," Adam's face was suddenly serious.

"Are you gonna tan me Pa?" Janet asked.

"No, It was as much my fault as it was yours. Just please know in future that you can come to me about anything. And if you don't feel comfortable talking with me you can talk to Sam. Don't run off by yourself like that. Besides anything else what you did was very dangerous sweetheart."

"I'm sorry Pa."

After all that Adam let out a sigh of relief himself.

"Aunt Mary is making shepherds pie for lunch, what say you come out and join us." He asked.

"I just had cookies and milk Pa."

"Well, consider this your punishment. You're being punished...with food," Adam grinned as she scrambled out of bed.

"I'd best tell Aunt Mary to fill up my plate then," Janet said as she pulled on a dressing gown. "As I'm being punished...with her food."

"Do not," Adam chuckled.

~o~

Roy Peters gazed into her eyes.

"So when are ye coming back to school?" He asked.

"Next week, Doctor Martin said the measles will be cleared up by then so it's back to the old grindstone." Janet smiled.

"Did ye miss me?" She grinned up at him

"Aw shucks Jan, I ain't sayin," he said, his face beginning to colour up.

Janet frowned at that.

"You ain't contagious no more are ye?" Roy asked, edging a little closer to her on the bench.

"No, I ain't contagious no more." She gazed up at him.

Slowly he leaned towards her and put his lips to hers in a stiff and awkward first kiss.

Pippa wasn't great at observation. Her powers of observation weren't what they should be. So when Adam passed her on his way to the barn she could do little but gasp in dismay.

"Hello Mr Cartwright," she called out deliberately loud.

"Hello Pippa," he called back, just as loud.

He opened the barn door and the pair jumped apart as if they had been stung by a rattler.

Roy stood up. "Evening sir."

"Good evening Mr Peters, hadn't you better be ..."

"I'd better be on my way," Roy nodded, side stepping around Janet's father on his way out.

Adam wore a small smile as he watched the boy hurrying towards his horse.

The smile snapped from his face as he turned to his daughter.

"What's this about, you're not allowed time alone with him Janet, you know that."

She got up and exited the barn, feeling heartily disappointed.

"You're never going to let me get to know any boys, are you?" She grumbled as she passed him to head off with Pippa

"Sure I will," he told her.

He watched the two girls walk off together down the field.

"When you're 30," he muttered to himself.

The end.


End file.
